


back for more, back for more

by chii



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chii/pseuds/chii
Summary: The one where Victor helps Yuuri into his skates and is stepped on, just a little bit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> me on twitter: so like, can you step on someone with skates or nah  
> me two weeks later: HONESTLY I DON'T EVEN GIVE A FUCK I'M WRITING IT
> 
> (note: no one actually steps on anyone else with skates, i'm sorry i failed you yoi fandom) 
> 
> I started writing this as a joke and then like 1700 words later, uh.

Yuuri’s noticed how graceful Victor was while skating, of course - who didn't. He moved like he was born on the ice, born to do anything on it that he put his mind to. _Off_ the ice, he was just as graceful; Yuuri finds himself watching the way Victor’s hands move when he’s holding a coffee, or a bag, or in this case, the laces of his skates. Watches even more, now that there’s a glint of gold there, shining in even the lowest light. They’re alone on the ice, Victor having pulled some sort of strings to get them some time alone without everyone watching so he can practice the program and there’s something comforting, centering about the way there’s only Victor’s smile as he settles the skates down and the low hum of the lights above them. 

“Helping you into your skates is much easier when your shoes are off, Yuuri,” Victor reminds and Yuuri’s lips twitch; rather than toeing them off himself, he settles down on a bench and spreads his legs just a little, waiting for Victor to ease down as well. He goes to his knees - graceful, he’s so graceful doing something as simple as that, and Yuuri has to tug at the front of his sweater, cheeks warm. “Foot, please.” 

Yuuri jolts a little at the reminder, eyes sliding from Victor’s hands to his eyes and then down to the knowing little curve of Victor’s lips, resolving that he’s going to get the upperhand again, thank you. One shoe-clad foot lifts and he lets Victor curl his fingers over the heel, plucking at the laces. When it’s done, he trades but doesn’t put his foot down on the tile under them. Instead, his shoeless foot settles on Victor’s thigh, just low enough to be considered decent but the look he gets in response makes it clear Victor knows what he’s doing. His hand slides up Yuuri’s leg affectionately and then back down to cup his ankle while he works the laces off there. The other shoe is eased off, settled neatly off to the side underneath the bench they’re on. In response, Yuuri’s other foot slides higher, passing decent and edging into teasing, his toes trailing along the line of his upper thigh, the crease of his pants. 

“Behave,” Victor says, but there’s a low tone to his voice that says he doesn’t mind, and the way his pupils blow wide, swallowing the blue-green of his eyes says everything that Yuuri already knows. “Distracting your coach is rather cruel when he’s trying to help you.” 

Yuuri doesn’t bother with ‘I am behaving’ or any sort of innocence, knowing that it wouldn’t be believed by either of them. Instead, he waits for Victor to slide the first skate on, angling his foot to help it a little bit and then pushes to settle it. Instead, he props his elbow on his knee and rests his chin there, looking down at Victor fondly.

“Did you still want to go out after this? I think everyone else was planning on getting dinner together; it would be nice, if it’s not too late.” Yuuri asks idly, listening to the rasp of laces through the eyelets as Victor tugs them up from the toe to the ankle. His other foot kneads at Victor’s thigh lazily - it’s cold on the rink, of course, he just needs to stay warm. If his foot edges up a little bit and presses against Victor’s cock while he’s tightening the laces, well, it’s warm between his thighs, isn’t it? “Harder, Victor.” 

“Distracting,” Victor huffs under his breath, looking up at him through his bangs. It’s tempting to reach out and curl his fingers through Victor’s hair and he almost doesn’t until he sees the glint of gold once more. He can do that if he wants to. That’s where they’re at right now, that’s what this means. With that thought firmly in mind, he reaches out and strokes his fingers through Victor’s bangs, pushes them up out of his eyes and tucks the long strands behind his ear. His fingers linger, tracing along the shell of it, stroking down his jaw like he’s just learning what it’s like to touch Victor. In a lot of ways, it still feels so new and Yuuri thinks selfishly that he wants to get all of the experiences in that he can, because after, if he doesn’t win and Victor--

“Yu _uri_.” 

His attention jerks back to Victor, who has paused in lacing up his skates and for a moment Yuuri stills, tensing. Years ago, watching Victor move gracefully, effortlessly across the ice, Yuuri’d thought that he was perfect. Now, he knows that he’s not; Victor pushes too hard sometimes, doesn’t know the right things to say and for a moment, he’s afraid that’s where this is going. Yuuri’s back straightens and he blows out a breath, rolling his shoulders, tilting his head from side to side to pop his neck into place. “I’m fine,” he offers, knowing it sounds weak, knowing that from the furrow of Victor’s brow and the way his hands pause, he doesn’t buy it. Firmer, then: “I’m fine. Just finish lacing them. Please?” 

Victor doesn’t buy it, but for once, he doesn’t push, either. Grateful, Yuuri touches his fingertips back to the sharp line of Victor’s cheeks, memorizing everything.

The bottom of Yuuri’s skate settles against the ground, toe pointed up while Victor takes the laces with both hands and tugs them tighter, the lights above them glinting off the ring on Victor’s finger as he tugs again, harder and works his way up. Halfway through, he adjusts the tongue of the skate, letting his fingers linger on Yuuri’s calf just a little longer than would be considered innocent. In response, Yuuri curls his hand in Victor’s hair and tugs lightly, pushes his toes down and smiles. Underneath his foot, Victor’s hips twitch, rocking up just a touch. His breathing goes soft and shaky like he’s just gotten done with a few laps around the ice, full-on pausing when Yuuri increases the pressure just a touch more. “Ah-- what part of _distracting_ -” Victor starts and Yuuri can’t help but laugh helplessly, pulling back just to watch the way Victor leans back, his cheeks and the tip of his nose pink, lashes long against his cheeks. 

“Come here?” He couples the request with that hand in Victor’s hair, closer to the back of his head so he can angle his head back and there’s no missing the shiver that rolls through him. It’s a little cruel to tease, maybe, but Yuuri can’t find it in himself to regret it, leaning in until their lips are nearly touching but it’s just to grab the other skate with his free hand. The hand in Victor’s hair releases so he can reach into the pocket of Victor’s jacket, to tug out the lip balm from earlier. 

The skate is passed over and he briefly laments the fact that he can’t do this again with his skates on, but he can uncap the lipbalm while Victor settles the other skate on his foot. “Look up at me?” There’s a note of hesitation to his voice, despite how many times they’ve done this song and dance before, but he knows how to push through it, to be firm and confident, as steady off ice as he knows he can be while on. 

Victor can lace the skates with his eyes closed so it’s nothing to focus on Yuuri’s face while he nudges open the container. His thumb slides over the balm, warming it to get it to transfer, and then cups his hand against Victor’s jaw again so he can trace over his lower lip, slow and deliberate. “Harder,” he reminds again and there’s nothing innocent about the flash of a smile as he keeps his eyes on Victor’s the entire time, feeling him double lace up through the hooks near the ankle to make sure they stay securely. 

One firm tug and then he starts the knot, lips chasing the press of Yuuri’s thumb only for Yuuri to pull back with a drag over his bottom lip and down his chin, fingers trailing down his throat lightly. There’s a sudden lack of pressure over his ankles, though; the laces slipped and Yuuri knows, he knows it’s because Victor was distracted and oh, he’s going to be smug about that for a while. For a moment, they both glance down at the now loosened laces and then Yuuri feels a laugh bubble up, shoulders hunching helplessly as he tries to stifle it. Victor plays the affronted party all too well, wide eyes and a hand to his chest, but his shoulder start shaking and then he’s laughing too, like Yuuri’s quiet laughter is contagious. 

The laces are finished a moment later once they’ve recovered and Yuuri glances down, unsurprised to see that Victor’s pants are tighter than they were when they first walked in, despite the hiccups. Later, he promises himself and stands up, offering Victor a hand to do the same. It takes everything to resist the urge to laugh quietly when Victor grimaces and rises, smoothing his free hand down the thigh of his pants like he’s easing out the wrinkles and not resettling his half-hard cock in his trousers.

His own pants are a little tighter as well, but it’s manageable; Yuuri starts off toward the opening to the rink and lets himself glide onto the ice, turning to face Victor once he’s leaning over the wall, forearms resting on the edge of it. With his hands hanging over the edge, the shine of the ring is all the more obvious and Yuuri finds himself smiling all over again, thumbing over his own as he comes in close and presses their foreheads together. “Keep your eyes on me,” he says, tracing his fingers over one of Victor’s hands, touching the ring lightly. 

“Always,” Victor promises firmly. Dares to tug his hand up and press a kiss to the palm of Yuuri’s hand. Warmth curls through him, shoving out the chill from the rink and with a nod, he pushes back from the wall and skates.

**Author's Note:**

> my fav part about this series is how my entire office gathers up on Wednesdays and we watch yoi on our lunch break t b q h. also hey you wanna yell about yoi on twitter? [hit me up here](https://twitter.com/SarahKFetter).


End file.
